backtothefuturefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:American Dad!
Disclaimer All references and info up to now are transfered material that I do not take credit for. Antiyonder (talk) 00:44, April 28, 2013 (UTC) This sets a bad precedent Going too far.... This sets a terrible precedent, with there being zero mention of American Dad ''anywhere in the ''Back to the Future universe; it opens the door for an article on every show that has ever referenced BTTF, or happens to have had an appearance by an actor who appeared or voiced in some capacity in the films, the cartoon, the amusement park ride, the videogame. Although there is (arguably) a connection with The Simpsons, what with the story line that Doc sold his chicken restaurant to Krusty the Clown, this opens the door for individual articles about Thomas the Tank Engine, Family Ties, The West Wing, Bedtime for Bonzo, etc. There has to be some discretion when expanding on Futurepedia. As Doc Brown said in Part I, "Even if your intentions are good, they could backfire drastically." McFord (talk) 17:30, April 29, 2013 (UTC) :In my defense, Riffsyphon said that any show containing references to the franchise would count. And even then, I only went for the ones containing more than a minor reference (I mean American Dad! as mentioned on the main page had an half of the episode referencing Back to the Future with an actor from a couple of the movies at that) as it helps to cut down on space on the television references. Heck, that's why I went for a single Star Trek page rather than doing a separate one for Next Generation, Deep Space Nine and Voyager. At best, the only other one I had plans for is Heroes and if upon seeing there really are some decent amount of injoke, maybe the Spin City episode. Antiyonder (talk) 17:49, April 29, 2013 (UTC) :Perhaps a more accurate title for the article could be "List of references to Back to the Future in American :Dad", so as to set an example for later editors to follow. In the case of Star Trek, there's a small connection because Marty claims to be "from the planet Vulcan"; however, TNG and the rest of the franchise came out well after 1985. It's Riff's site, of course, and there are lots of articles about things, but this could easily get out of hand. McFord (talk) 19:40, April 29, 2013 (UTC) ::I see what you're saying about things getting out of hand, but I think I've been pretty consistent in handling these pages to prevent that. Family Guy has a load of references. Half of the American Dad! episode "Delorean Story-An" was full of BTTF jokes as opposed to just having a one minute reference. Even the page for The Angry Video Game Nerd was based on how there were two episodes centering around the BTTF games and the number of references in other episodes, which is why I went for that approach rather than doing two AVGN based pages. ::Now again, I do see what you're getting at, and truth be told, I did infact ask Riff about these because I came upon the page for Terminator - How It Should End. And as I mentioned before, I think I've been pretty consistent (which I feel helps to prevent things from getting out of hand) in creating the Non-BTTF pages I made, rather than making a page just because of say one line of dialogue referencing the franchise. Antiyonder (talk) 20:15, April 29, 2013 (UTC)